


Ultimate Rival

by LesBelvo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Dance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesBelvo/pseuds/LesBelvo
Summary: A story where Lance thinks Keith is his rival, but Keith acts like he doesnt even know him, leading to a dance off and a series of misunderstandings.All of which would have been avoided if anyone ever listened to their friends advice.





	1. You're My Rival

School had never been easy for him. Not say he was bad at it. No, in reality, Lance McClain was actually a very good student. Sure he goofed off a lot, but he worked hard for good grades. Not to say that everyone could appreciate that. He worked hard throughout high school to get good enough grades to get into his dream college, and damn he was proud of that. All the tears and nights spent up making his English essay's perfect, memorizing those overly complicated math concepts, looking over his biology notes a thousand times just for that one quiz worth only 20 points. It was worth it in the end, at least he thought so. His friends had always been very supportive of him. Perhaps it was the one good thing about him. That was why it was so devastating to meet Keith Kogane. He had met Keith his first day at the Galaxy Garrison college. Both were going in undeclared, and both just so happened to be taking all the same classes. That in itself wasn't the problem. The real problem was that no matter how hard Lance worked, Keith always did better than him. It was like a curse. No matter how many hours Lance spent on that essay, Keith would always turn up on top. The thing was, it seemed like he barely even lifted a finger. As Lance struggled away per usual to earn his grades, Keith just went on by without lifting a finger. It annoyed the hell out of the young Cuban boy. The even more frustrating aspect of this all, _Keith didn't even notice him._ Like, at all. No matter how hard he was working or what he did, that stupid mullet head never even acknowledged him.

Hunk had tried to reason with him about this. They had been friends since elementary school, and he had always been Lance's rock so to speak. They were even rooming together now. Lance trusted Hunk with his life... yet even he couldn't stop Lance from letting Keith get to him. It was like a living hell for him. Which is what led Lance to where he is currently.

"Hunk, you don't even understand. I can't stand it! I'm going to go talk to that asshole! Yeah! I'll do that and show that stupid mullet head who is the superior one! I mean, god damn it, he acts like he doesn't even know me! We have all the same classes Hunk! Its been nearly three months!" Lance was currently sitting cross legged on his bed, his dark chocolate locks a mess from the superfluous amount of time he had spent running his hands through it in frustration. Hunk sighed and turned around from his position at his desk. He _had_ been trying to finish up some homework, but it seemed like Lance needed some serious talking to. Again. For the fifth time this week.

"Lance, buddy. I know its really frustrating you but uh... I don't think you should take it personally. I've seen Keith around and he doesn't seem to really notice anyone but himself..."

"Exactly my point! He doesn't even have any friends I bet! Yet when I walked up to him, after all of our rivalry these past months, he looked at me like I was crazy and asked 'Who are you?'. _Who are you??_ I mean damn it Hunk, what the hell is wrong with that guy anyways?! I just can't--" Lance groaned in a rather exaggerated manner as he threw himself backwards onto his bed again, grabbing his favorite pillow (which happened to be a Love Live Maki body pillow) and hugging it close to himself. "At least he would know who I am.."

"Ok, dude, I get that you are like, seriously struggling right now, so here's my advice. Just go talk to him a bit. If it is bugging you that much, you should face your problem... although I honestly don't know what that would accomplish." It would be so much easier if Lance just let it go like other people. But alas, Lance was not like other people. He had the face of the class clown, and he acted like it, but he worked as hard as the top of the class. Maybe if it had just been that Keith was better than him at everything, Lance would have been able to accept it. He seemed to have enjoyed the rivalry. It gave him this sort of motivation and spark. Hunk actually thought it was a good thing for Lance. The real issue was that Keith seemed totally oblivious to Lance and their rivalry, and it appeared that this crushed Lance more than it should have. Hunk sighed, running a hand through his hair before he looked down. "Want me to go with...? I mean I have work to do but I'm not getting anything done like this anyways."

Lance thought about this for a moment, looking to the side. Well, that would be nice, but what was he going to be able to do about it anyways..? That was when he got an idea. A brilliant idea. He shot up, his eyes shining brightly as he looked at Hunk. "You are a genius!! " He exclaimed, Hunk looking rather confused before Lance stood up and grinned. "This is perfect! Maybe I can't beat him grade wise, but I can sure as hell humiliate him. I'm going to challenge him to a dance off. In front of everyone. Tomorrow right after class." He announced, grinning ear from ear. That was another one of Lance's rather unusual talents. He could dance, like, amazingly well. He could also sing very well, but that was saved for flirting only. He did not sing just for the fun of it. That sort of activity was saved when he really wanted to win someone over. Hunk looked at his best friend before he sighed.

"You're helpless aren't you? Is it really that important to you that you show this guy up? I mean... Its not that big of a deal." He said, Lance shaking his head at that.

"Hunk, this is extremely important. I cant let a guy like that just waltz on by! He completely embarrassed me! In front of Allura too!" That may have been apart of his saltiness too. Allura, the upperclassman that Lance was crushing on, had been there when Keith put him down. It had completely embarrassed Lance.

"Alright... I mean, if you really think this is that important, Ill support you. Just don't get in trouble or hurt yourself ok? Ma would kill me. " Lance grinned and nodded, proceeding to run off to the college café to get some coffee. Hunk sighed, turning back around to face his unfinished homework. He somehow had a feeling that this wouldn't end well. But hell, when Lance got an idea, he didn't back down. He certainly wouldn't this time.

\----

The next morning came along, and Lance was feeling more pumped than usual. He grinned, as he looked himself in the mirror, admiring his flawless complexion. Everything so far was perfect. He had found his favorite pair of skinny jeans along with his nicely fitted grey and blue v-cut shirt. His hair was nice and styled, his eyebrows perfectly shaped. Yup. Everything was already going as planned. He left the room extra early to get to their classroom, just so he could find the perfect seat so that Kogane wouldn't be able to run. There was one right by the door that seemed perfect for this. Upon arriving he quickly claimed his seat, setting his notebooks and pens down before he grinned. Oh that asshole would definitely pay for what he did. Lance seemed certain of that. It wasn't long before the other members of the class began to filter in. Keith was the 7th person to enter the classroom. God he was _annoying_! He dared saunter into class like that, wearing the same black jeans and black shirt he always wore. His hair still had that stupid mullet, which Lance found even more obnoxious than the emo get-up. He eyed him as he sat down, the same disinterested look on his face pissing Lance off to no end. That mullet-head was lucky to even have been recognized as his rival! As the rest of the class walked inside, Lance continued to insult Keith in his head, the scowl never leaving his face.

It didn't take long for class to end. At least, it didn't seem to. As time ticked on, he got more and more nervous about approaching Keith his with challenge. _Come on Lance, there is no way he can say no to you! You have him cornered, it wont be like last time! Imagine how cool you'll look when you beat his sorry emo ass!_ The words of encouragement only helped so much. As time ticked on, Lance felt his hands grow sweaty. Ah... this was hell. Why did he have so much power? He didn't get it at all! What made Keith so damn special?! That was when Lance convinced himself that the mullet was evil and trying to sway him from the 'good path of light'. As he came up with more excuses, the professor stood up. "That's all class. Make sure to finish that research paper by next Wednesday!" This was it. His heart was beating faster and faster as he stood up. Keith, per usual, packed his things quickly and was approaching the door. Lance blinked, panic going through him for a moment before he took a deep breath and stepped out in front of him.

" Hey mullet!" He said, stepping in front of the male just in time before he was able to walk out of the room. Everyone stopped in their tracks... you see, the whole incident had become rather well known amongst their classmates. Most of them were on Lance's side however, seeing as Keith wasn't exactly popular here. Keith stared at him, looking actually _annoyed_ by the interruption.

"What?" He asked simply, causing Lance to grow more irate. This little shit was going down.

"Listen, you've been a real dick every since I first met you. You go around acting like you are all big and bad and important, but you really aren't. That's why I want to challenge you to a dance off, this Friday outside of the café. I want to prove to everyone that your emo ass isn't better than me by a long shot." Oh no, there he went again, being far too rash and blunt in his words. He must of sounded totally uncool. Who the fuck thought a dance competition was a good idea? Keith raised an eyebrow, looking confused for a brief moment before their classmates began to chip in.

"Do it!"

"You totally cant beat him! Serves you right if you bail"

"That's what you get for being a total asshole all the time. I hope you get your ass kicked!"

Wow, that was rude. And annoying. Keith crossed his arms, his eyes show shining with venom. "I don't even know you. Listen, I don't know who shoved what up your ass, but you're seriously pissing me off right now. " He hissed, causing the other male to practically steam with animosity. "So I'll accept  your little challenge just to prove that you're really just a big fucking annoyance whos all talk and no show." Woah Keith, calm down. This wasn't like him at all. Sure he had a temper on him, but he didn't normally get this annoyed. Actually he had become rather good at hiding his feelings and pushing pass asshole likes this. But even for him this was...

"Perfect. I hope for your sake you don't regret this." Lance replied, smirking as he moved so Keith could leave the classroom. Damn, that was well done if he did say so himself. Plus he actually accepted. He found himself sitting there proud, classmates cheering him on. He left class and quickly informed Hunk of his success, who in turn smiled and reminded Lance to not go over board. So far though, it seemed like he would finally be able to show that little asshole who was boss. He sat down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling before he caught himself frowning for a moment. It was strange... He really felt worked up about the whole situation. Sure he had always been a drama queen, but this was a bit much, even for him. The more he thought about it, the more he seemed to realize that this whole situation was a bit too stereotypical for his liking. Like a bad 80s movie. He loved those though, so who was he to complain. The rest of the day was spent focusing on his homework. It was the only thing he could do to get himself to stop thinking about the dance off that Friday. And for some damn reason, whenever he did think about, he felt almost happy. It was annoying as hell.

\------

"Shiro, I think I fucked something up." There was a lot of pacing happening right now. Like, a lot. Keith was pacing up and down the living room of Shiro's apartment, clearly distressed about something. Shiro sighed, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I can see that. What happened this time?" He asked. Shiro was like a father to Keith, and about as close as any family Keith had. Shiro's family had taken Keith in when he was a teenager going into 10th grade, and Shiro almost instantly took to him. Although Keith was hard to deal with, he found that he was a very kind boy who just really struggled with expressing himself.

"I-- ok, so theres this guy... in class right? And.. The other day he came up to me, and was like 'Aha! My rival! Fancy seeing you here!' and then next thing I know nearly two weeks later he comes up to me in class and is like 'lets have a dance off' and---"

"Keith, slow down. You make no sense at all." Shiro sighed, deciding that whatever the problem was, it clearly required some story telling. Shiro was a good listener, and Keith sometimes struggled to get his words out. So it was nice to have someone as patient as Shiro around who would ask just the right questions to help him figure out what he was trying to say.

"Ok.. Sorry... So uh... remember the story I told you the other week? How there's this guy in my class. Lance... and he is really smart but he can act like such an idiot sometimes... and the other day he walked up to me and declared that we were rivals. But I panicked and pretended I didn't know who he was.. and then today in class he challenged me to a dance off. And I accepted. " Keith admitted after sitting down and thinking about the situation for a long while. "I'm confused. I don't really get it." He mumbled after a second. You see, the problem with Keith wasn't so much that he didn't know who Lance was or anything... in fact he knew a lot about Lance. Keith somewhat admired Lance, although you would have to shoot him to get him to say that aloud. Lance you see had these amazing social skills, and he always seemed to be so proud of his work... He always was so certain of himself, which Keith was not. He never really saw them as rivals because there was no way in hell that Keith could ever see himself comparing to Lance. Hence the panicked response. Which Shiro already knew about. The dance off just confused him more... "Does Lance.. I mean do you think what I said that time made him angry? " He was worried about this, sort of.

"Well.... I don't think he let it off easy. Although I think its weird that he challenged you to a dance off of all things... and I'm going to assume you accepted in a moment of panic?" Keith nodded with shame filling his cheeks. "Right... well, I mean, maybe you should just let him win this one and he will leave you be. Or you can tell him the truth about the rival thing, which is what I would recommend. I know you really like this guys so--"

"I do **not** like him." Shiro smiled sympathetically and pat his head.

"Whatever you say Keith. But I can't solve this for you. You are going to have to figure this out on your own." Keith paused and thought about this for a bit. Ah... he really was digging his own grave here wasn't he? He didn't even know how to dance, and beyond that... maybe he did like this guy... just a little.... from afar. Ah shit. This was a mess.


	2. Why Don't I Listen?

The air couldn't have felt more suffocating. Like seriously, it couldn't have bee worse than this. Lance sat in class, the presence of Keith become more and more difficult to handle. It had been two days since he issued his challenge, and two days since Lance had to face the reality that he would be facing off against Keith Kogane in just a few hours. He didn't know how the hell to handle this. To start, his idea had been one of the more idiotic ones he had had. Who the hell even challenged people to dance offs? Was this West Side Story? High School Musical? Both were good by the way, but hell, no one actually did that sort of shit. Yet here he was, about to do that very thing all because he couldn't let one little embarrassing moment go. the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize how idiotic it was. Even his mum made note of how "strange" this particular idea was, even if she did support it fully. As long as he didn't get violent, she didn't mind. Lance sighed, resting his head on the desk for a brief moment. The more he looked at Keith, the more he got a bad feeling in his chest. Each class they had together made that so much more obvious. The male shrugged after a second, looking up at the clock to see how much time he had left. It seemed like an eternity. It was only supposed to be an hour long class, but god it felt like it had been hours already. The male groaned once more. This was going to be a long day... he could tell.

 

Keith wasn't having much better luck. In fact, he was more of a wreck than Lance. He didn't seem like it, but he definitely was in a pretty rough position. First of all, he couldn't dance. For the life of him. There were things Keith was great at, and there were things he was down right terrible at. Dancing  was one of those things. He was too self aware to ever really get into it, and beyond that, he really didn't want to lose this thing. It was seriously driving him crazy. The night before he had spent hours looking at professional dance videos and seeing how they moved, trying to mimic it. Not only did he loose faith in himself and his dancing ability, but he ended up with a nasty bruise on his thigh from running into the dinning table. Class was miserable as well, as Lance wouldn't stop glaring at him. God, it was almost too much for him to handle. Why couldn't he just be like a normal guy? You know, just have blown it off or even better, maybe he should have just talked to Lance about the issue before this ever happened. But no, he had to be so afraid of fucking up that all he ever did was fuck up. Why wasn't he good at social interactions?! The more the thought about it, the more frustrated he got about the whole ordeal. Damn it all.... On the bright side, at least he would be able to die having seen Lance dance.... Not like it mattered that much... hell, it did actually matter. A lot. Keith had a lot of problems with the situation, the bigger one being perhaps that he actually had a slight (major) crush on Lance McClain, and he only seemed to make Lance hate him even more every time they spoke. So if he was going down, this was at least the way to do it. He hoped. Lance seemed like the type of guy to be really good at dancing, so hopefully he would at least get to see that. God.... _I hate myself. So much. Really. God just fucking kill me already._

God didn't seem to listen. He didn't die. Much to his distain.

 

Lance sighed as he paced his room, trying his best to loosen up. Class had been hell, and the day had gone by slowly enough. God this was going to be harder than he thought... He didn't know how to pull this off. Sure he was good at dancing, but hell he only ever did it when he was trying to impress someone... And he certainly was not trying to impress that asshole. No way. This was to embarrass him. That was it. He groaned, shaking his head again before he leaned down and began to stretch out, figuring that if he was going to do this, maybe it was best to pretend that he was flirting with a pretty girl. Yeah, that would be the best idea. He always did better when he was flirting, so that was the best idea he could come up with. Lance found himself grinning then, a flash of excitement going through him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Yeah... Maybe this would turn out to be just right and he would embarrass the heck out of that mullet just like he wanted. With a new found sense of confidence he went through his closet and took out a ripped up tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans that were actually very stretchy, perfect for a hot night out dancing. He looked himself over in the mirror, nodding in approval of his attire. Yeah, this was perfect. No one was able to put him down when he wore something like this. Hell, he looked _hot._ He glanced down at his computer sitting on his bed, deciding that it was close enough to time to go ahead and get to the café. He sure as hell wouldn't be late, and he wouldn't let mullet head beat him there. Feeling rather confident and pushing his nervousness away, he began the walk to the dance off.

Keith was panicking. Holy shit. _Holy fucking shit._ What was he thinking?! The male literally could barely get a grasp that it was happening. He wasn't able to sit still since he got home from class, his hair a mess and his clothes all disheveled from his nervous fidgeting. "Keith you really should calm down." Shiro said as he watched his younger sibling run around like a mad man. Poor guy was a complete nervous wreck. Grant it, if he had just listened to Shiro in the first place this wouldn't have happened. "You know you did this to yourself. I suggest you go in and get it over with before you burst. " He already had tried to get Keith to back down. It didn't work. Keith was adamant that he was going to go through with this, and so that was what was going to happen. There was nothing Shiro could do about that decision. But he could try and get Keith to at least breath. The poor kid looked like he was about to hyperventilate. When Keith didn't respond and merely stared out into open air without a reaction, Shiro stood up and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Keith?"

"Yes?" He finally snapped out of it, looking like he would break any moment now.

"Why are you so worked up over this? All this week you were feeling all confident and 'yeah I'll definitely beat him! You watch!', so why are you freaking out now?" He was supportive as always.... sometimes it was hard to believe that he was even a real person when he acted like this. God, how did he put up with all of this?

"I... I dunno... I'm not going to win Shiro. I can't dance to save my life. And I thought it would be ok but what if I'm so terrible that Lance hates me even more than he does now?" Shiro was the only person he was so honest with, and eve then this was a bit much for the male to say. Shiro sighed and smiled confidently.

"That is ok. He wont hate you if you suck at dancing. Anyways, he would probably feel better after beating you at something. You did say this all branched off of the fact that he thinks you're rivals. So, just go at it as best you can, lose, and let him feel like he can beat you at something." As always, good advice that Keith just didn't want to listen to. Why did he have to look so uncool just to get Lance to not hate him? Hell, most of what he did was to impress the idiot... not like he ever seemed to notice. He tried to act like the cool bad boy, but it only seemed to backfire even though he had over heard Lance saying he thought those guys were the coolest. Why didn't Lance think he was the coolest then? Why did he think they were rivals??? God he didn't get it, and this whole dance off just made him want to scream... But either way, Shiro was right. He had to go through with it. He sighed, keeping with his typical all black attire he left the house, only with the addition of his biking gloves that made him feel cool. Surely this would be enough wouldn't it? Shiro said he would stay at home, but he had his phone on if he needed anything. It was nice to have that at least... He took a shaky breath as he made his way down to the café, regretting his entire life as butterflies filled his stomach. Why the hell was he like this...?

By the time he got there, there was already a large group of people standing around in a circle. Keith too a deep breath, stepping closer before someone noticed him. They all turned towards him. In the middle of the circle was Lance, _and damn he looked hot._ Lance looked over at him, smirking in that over confident way that only he could. Keith could practically feel himself melt into a little puddle. Why did he do this to himself? Why didn't he listen to Shiro? He did his best to hide his fear, crossing his arms as he stared at Lance. He didn't know what to say.... he couldn't think of any cool one liners to throw out, so he just stared... those clothes looked really good on Lance... they fit him well and showed off his rather pretty tanned skin... Keith could just see the outline of his abs, and well, he was having a hard time not freaking out over this. He honestly was too hot for his own damn good....

 _That asshole! That fucking mullet head was glaring at him!_ Lance felt even more pissed off when Keith showed up like that only to stare him down like he was some pathetic little kid. Oh he was so going down. "Speechless Mullet? I know I'm hot and intimidating, but I didn't think you were that scared." He said finally, a confident smirk on his face as he put a hand on his hip. Keith seemed to glower back at him and scoff.

"You wish. I was just noticing that you cant do anything without trying to be as flashy as possible, can you?" Shit, Keith, what were you saying??? You were scared shit, and damn he did look hot! Why did you not act normally for once? One fucking time would have been nice!

"I can't wait to wipe that disgusting look off your stupid face." Lance seemed more ready than ever to face off against Keith. So once the clock struck 8, it finally began.

_If only I had to listen to your advice Shiro. I'm an idiot._


	3. Success

_It was finally time._ Lance could almost feel the blood in his body start to heat up with excitement as he looked at Keith. That guy, he really annoyed him for some reason. Normally Lance was very chill and relaxed, but with Keith... forget it. Everything he did seemed to be just to piss him off. He hated it. There was also this part of him that actually _admired_ Keith for what he did. he was actually really cool, and definitely played the part of the bad boy well. In fact, Lance actually found it kind of hot at times. Only at times though, in reality it was more irritating than anything else. He jumped up a couple of times, getting his body ready to begin the dance. It was finally here after all, and there was no way he was going to back down. He would win this thing if it killed him. And thankfully, this was the one thing that he was actually very good at. Without much practice or work needed. He grinned as someone put the music on. _Gasolina_ started playing, and although the beat is rather hard to dance to, this was a song that Lance was very familiar with. After all, he did grow up with a Latino family. His mother was from Cuba, and they all spoke Spanish around the household. For awhile Lance actually used this to help him get girls. Talking in Spanish seemed to always work wonders when you are trying to woo someone. Even if what you were saying wasn't even that cool. Like one time, Lance had told a girl that she was as hot as the sun in the middle of July, which was nice, but not nearly that cool or smooth. Saying it in Spanish however made it ten times more attractive, and he got one whole date with that girl. Needless to say, this was his territory. He smirked, getting on with the beat instantly as he began to move his hips to the rhythm of the song, easily moving his body in ways that you would only see in a Shakira music video. Girls started to cheer once he began, even some of the guys whistling, impressed. He knew he looked sexy, and he knew he was already winning this competition hands down.

 _Holy shit. Holy fucking shit--_ This could not be happening right now. Keith... well, he had this idea that maybe Lance wasn't that good of a dancer either. A hope really... but it turns out he was terribly wrong. Not only was he an amazing dancer, but he was _fucking hot._ Keith felt his cheeks grow bright red, his heart beating faster as he stared at the male in front of him. How could he not..? The way he moved his hips... the tightening of abs underneath that ripped shirt become painfully obvious. His tanned skin in the dark lighting of the area they were in shone with a layer of sweat as the song went on. Keith felt his chest tighten. He had not been prepared for this, at all... He took a step back without realizing it, only to have one of their classmates push him back forward closer to him. Closer to Lance. He yet again found himself wishing he had just listened to Shiro for once and solved this normally. There was no way he would be able to dance after seeing this... hell... he would be lucky if he got through this standing at this rate. His heart was beating like crazy, his brain completely unable to process anything other than Lance moving in front of him in perfect time to the music. He didn't even need to understand what the words to the song were... he got it just from seeing him move to it, each little side smirk and glance further melting his heart down into a little puddle.

Lance barely even felt what he was doing. It came naturally, sort of like walking or breathing. He just did it without thinking, and it worked out well for him. He was certainly able to shake what his mama gave him, and proudly so as well. About half way through the song, after the first chorus, that was when Lance was able to catch onto something that he didn't notice before. Keith was staring at him. Well that part wasn't really new, but it was the way he was doing it. Almost like... It was almost like the stare girls gave him when they saw him dance. When he spoke Spanish. That look was something that Lance quite literally _lived_ for. To see Keith Kogane give him such a look... well.. this certainly changed things quite a bit for Lance. He then got a devious idea. The song was perfect for it too... He slowly began to step towards Keith, who seemed paralyzed in place. He found himself grinning even more so than before, winking at Keith as he eventually found himself only a few feet away. Chants started to arise, but not for him. It was for Keith. _They wanted Keith to dance now._ Oh this was literally just perfect. Keith seemed to freeze up even more, looking around before he awkwardly started to try and move. That was when Lance took his opportunity. He grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him towards him, easily bringing him close enough. That was when he started to move up against him. Keith seemed to slowly get more used to the music, moving (although it wasn't anything impressive by any means) up and down to the beat of the music, adding a little torso twist in there. And soon enough the crowd began to go wild. Lance put a hand on the other males hip, bringing them closer as he rather skillfully began to move his hips in such a way that was rather teasing. And holy shit was that a good idea. For the first time in his life, not only did Lance feel like he had everything under control, but he also felt like he had something over Keith.

He was unable to do anything. Like at all. Things were happening so fast, and next thing he knew he was out there dancing, with Lance literally _up against him._ He found that his cheeks felt hotter and hotter by the second, and even beyond that, he found himself slowly getting into it to. Lance was taller than him.... his skin was flawless, even up close. His hair was nice and slightly curled up at the very end, probably from him sweating so much. Keith could barely contain himself... he could literally feel his abs brush up against his own on occasion, their hips and lower bodies touching more than once. It took him quite a while to even register that Lance had a hand on his hips. _Holy shit-- Lance has his hand on my hip--he's definitely holding onto my hip--_ This was way more than he could handle. Could Lance tell...? Did he realize that this was so beyond him..? He didn't know, and was slightly afraid to find the answer out. Not like he could of much of anything at the moment besides allow his body to take over for his mind. Perhaps that was better than what his mind was telling him to do anyways... Keith felt another hand on his body. This time however it was his hand, which Lance had grabbed as he spun Keith around in a dip as the music ended. He had that stupid smirk on his face, breathing hard but looking satisfied. Keith on the other hand looked like a total mess, his eyes wide and normally pale cheeks hazed over several shades of red. After they stayed there for a moment, people around them clapped and whistled, Lance letting Keith go and grinning, bowing to the audience. It was clear who won, although someone had gone up to Lance and declared him the winner. Keith didn't process most of it. He was more baffled about what had just happened. Did Lance really just-- Did they just...? Oh god, he couldn't even think straight. He cursed himself a bit, wishing he wasn't so damn idiotic at times. But hell, that wasn't going to change. And it was also very clear that his.. well... _attitude...._ towards Lance was going in one direction and one direction only. He was really bloody into him.

 

Lance was really pleased with himself. Like really, he was kind of beyond thrilled with how this had all turned out. His dancing had turned out to be more than anything he could have hoped for, and it actually seemed to have some affect on Keith. Although he wasn't sure if it was anger, annoyance, or interest, he was just happy that he had managed to get Keith to react like he did. Damn, it was really all too much to take in. After being declared winner, he walked up to Keith, deciding to do something. "Hey Keith. Lets walk home together." he suggested, winking. "Unless you're too afraid to be seen with the guy who totally just beat your ass." Now, he couldn't exactly say what drove him to suddenly want to spend more time with Keith. He would say it was because he was a bigger man, but everyone knows that that is not the truth. In reality, it was his face. the face that Keith made while he was dancing with him.... he wanted to see it again. It was strange, and he wasn't going to deny it. But after seeing that face he suddenly found himself seeing Keith in a new light. He also had the satisfaction of being better at something, which was enough to allow him to go ahead and actually do this. Early today, he wouldn't have ever thought of doing something like this. Oh well. People change... as was evident by Keith actually agreeing. It was just a nod, but hell, that was enough for him. "Aw! Thanks!" He made sure though to make up for the kindness he was a bit of a jerk. Just a bit. "I didn't actually know you had any feelings. I was really surprised just then to see you all flustered." He smirked. "You can admit it, I made you all hot and bothered, didn't I?"

  
"Fuck off. The only thing you did was prove that you'll do anything to prove a petty ass point." Keith responded harshly... mostly because yeah. He did make him all hot and bothered with that dance. Like actually, he did a really good job of doing that. There was no way in hell though that he would admit it. "The only thing you managed to make me is annoyed and tired. Per usual." Ah that was weak. _Come on Keith, you can do better._ Oh well, it was what he had come up with in the moment, which was impressive considering how... distracted he was. Lance seemed to not back down despite how desperately he was trying to make him go away. Lance didn't. In fact, after a moment Keith nearly squealed. _His fucking arm is around my shoulder!_ He was already panicking again, pushing the male away this time as he tried to make up for his failure during the dance off. "What the fuck do you want?" Shiro would be upset if he knew how much he was swearing tonight... Oh well.

"What do I want? Well there are a lot of things I want. But right now I just want to walk you to your apartment. Its just a little ways pass the dining hall right?" He asked him, seeing as it was common knowledge since it was the only place you could ever find Keith if he wasn't in class. "Is there something so wrong with that?"

"Yes. Yes. There is something very wrong with that! I don't get what you're trying to do, but you proved your stupid point earlier so leave me alone!" He hissed, glaring at Lance then. It didn't seem to do anything however. Lance just kept on walking with him. What the hell was he playing at? It was rather confusing, and well... Keith didn't want to get his hopes up. Whatever it was he was probably trying to mock him. He _would not_ let himself get hurt by an asshole like this... even if he did have a nice body and he could dance like a sex god..  Damn it. Why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to like this guy of all guys?! Lance hated his ass! So why did he have to be totally smitten with him? It was annoying as hell, and he wanted it to just stop. But like most things, his emotions clearly weren't going to cooperate with his wishes.

"Yes, I did prove my point. Now I just want to do this. No big, right?" _Oh he was totally embarrassed! That's almost cute._ Lance smiled as he glanced down at the shorter male. He hated that mullet, but Lance had to admit that it had been rather adorable to see him get all flustered. And he was learning pretty quickly that all the animosity he was met with was likely just Keith covering his ass. The dance sort of gave it all away. Lance wasn't totally oblivious after all. For some strange reason, he also felt extremely compelled to talk to him more. Yet again, that face he saw early was what had done it in for him. Oh that face... that adorable look of bewilderment and embarrassment was totally worth the whole ordeal, as well as worth the abuse right now. "Pluuuuusssss, I think now that we got that whole little deal done with we can start over. You know, maybe we could be friends or something? Or is that not emo enough for you to handle?" He teased, only getting a glare in response. Lance laughed a bit, pleased with the reaction. Too soon however they reached the apartment that Keith shared with Shiro. Keith walked into the building, Lance following without a word. Keith glanced back, clearly angry that he was being followed this far.

"Do you mind? You got what you want, now leave me alone."

"What? What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't finish the job? I have to make sure you get in the door safely. " Lance grinned again, and Keith once more rolled his eyes. They got to their door after a couple of seconds, Keith opening it up and proceeding to slam it in Lances face without saying a word. Lance waved anyways. "Ill see you tomorrow morning!" He announced, trotting off after that. For some reason, he felt rather refreshed. It didn't take him very long to reach his dorm room from there, thankfully. Only about 10 minutes. He walked in, Hunk still working away at some project he was doing. That kid was always working on something badass.

"How'd it go?" Hunk asked, but it was pretty obvious it went well. Lance collapsed onto his bed, sighing happily.

"Not only did I totally beat that mullet, but I think I have decided something." He said with a small grin, sitting up. Hunk turned around to look at him.

 "What is that?"

"Hmm.... Its kind of hard to explain, but I think I want to talk to Keith more." He said, Hunk looking at him with a confused look.

"Uh.... ok. That's nice... But uh, dude, its like really late, and I have to finish this thing before tomorrow." He said, Lance nodding and letting his friend get back to work. Hunk would have listened more if he needed to, but it wasn't necessary right now. Lance was beginning to finally figure everything out... and maybe, just maybe, Keith wasn't really his rival after all.

That's why he would meet him tomorrow morning to go to class with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A week. It has been a whole week of this. Keith was laying in bed, his eyes open as he thought about the problem that had arose. Ever since that night at the dance off, _he_ had been following him. _Everywhere._ It wasn't like he ever got a bloody break either. Keith groaned, rolling over to look at his clock. It was almost time to go to his morning class. He didn't want to.... god he wanted anything but that right now. He would just skip, but Shiro was still waiting for him to get going to class. Plus if he ever found out that he had been skipping-- It wasn't a pleasant thought. Begrudgingly he sat up, looking around his room for something, anything that would magically inspire him and help him fix his little problem. But like every other morning, none of his dvds, posters, figures, or discarded clothes managed to give him the inspiration he desperately needed. He managed to slid off of bed, standing up weakly before he walked out of his room. Shiro was sitting at the small table located in the middle of their apartment, drinking coffee. It was probably black, per usual. Shiro only drank it if it was really intense, even with cream. Keith had gotten more and more used to at this point. It was still gross most of the time, but tolerable. The male proceeded to then run a hand through his hair, sighing before he went to get a water before leaving for class. Maybe today would be the day that _he_ finally gave up for good. Although it didn't seem he was this lucky. "Keith, I believe Lance is waiting for you outside. You better get going before you are late for class." He said, taking another sip of his coffee. Keith nodded before he looked back at Shiro.

"I don't want to go. I know he's there, sitting quietly like he is every morning, and I really wish he weren't there." Keith said, hoping he was loud enough for Lance to hear. That's right. Lance had been walking him to and from class every day now. Without fail. A part of Keith wanted to squeal with joy. The guy he liked was going so far for him after all.....The other part of him however wanted to murder him. It was fucking annoying. Why couldn't he just leave Keith alone?! It was seriously irritating, and Keith wanted nothing more than to wake up one day without seeing that stupidly beautiful tan face.

"I know you are embarrassed by it, but accept it. Think of it as a good way to get close to him. You were always saying you wished he paid more attention to you." Shiro said softly, smiling in that knowing way that only he could manage. "Besides.. Its not so bad really. He is just walking you to class and back." The young half Korean male rolled his eyes in response, grabbing his bag before he decided to go meet his fate. God... no matter how you looked at it, this was certainly the worst punishment he could have gotten.

Lance was sitting outside of Keith's apartment, as he did every morning. It took a lot of work to do this. But it was totally worth it. He had to get up a half hour earlier, as well as make sure that every day he looked his best for Keith. That's right, he was going all out. You see, after that dance off Lance came to realize something. His hatred was less that but rather more of an admiration. So naturally seeing Keith so baffled by their little interaction had been some what of a catalyst for Lance. He was finally able to see his feelings as what they were. Which is why he was going through such efforts currently. He had come to the realization that he would never be able to see Keith like he did that evening again however if he didn't do something. This was naturally why he was here currently, and why he had been coming here for the last week. Once Keith walked out of his room Lance jumped up, a bright smile on his face. "Good morning sunshine~ " He exclaimed, only to be received with a grumble and a glare. Keith started to walk away, which was no surprise. In fact, it was more or less surprising that he didn't hit him this morning. That may or may not have happened several times. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning. Did you finish the homework last night? I found it slightly more annoying than normal." He blabbed on, Keith eventually turning around and stopping in his tracks. 

"Do you mind? I am trying to walk to class in peace for once. I don't want to hear your annoying voice this early." He hissed, his eyes shining with anger. Although that being said, Lance didn't stop. He marched up right next to him, that stupidly bright smile still on his face.

"Aw, Keith, you're always being so mean to me. Its not fair." He grinned as he looked at the dark haired male, not really caring that he was so harsh. He was used to it by now. It was part of the reason that he liked Keith actually. Slowly but surely he was getting to know Keith Kogane better. It was like a puzzle that he was determined to solve. The male proceeded to then start humming a random tune, making Keith grow even more upset. He, however, said nothing more. He simply began to walk faster towards class. Lance managed to follow easily, probably due to his long legs. They soon arrived at their classroom, and Lance sat down in his usual spot next to Keith. It had become a joke amongst their classmates. Since the dance off, you were hard pressed to see the two  _not_ together. Lance liked it this way. In a sense, it helped fuel his fire. Lance leaned over towards Keith once they sat down, smiling happily. "Hey Keith. You should totally come over my dorm today." He said, Keith turning towards him with a shocked look.

"What? Why the fuck would I do that?" He responded in a rather blunt manner, although deep down he was really freaked out. Why was Lance doing it? He seriously had no clue why he suddenly had all this interest in him. He didn't get it at all, and.. well the possibility that Lance might actually _like_ him was a bit too much to think about right now. Keith waited for an answer, Lance seeming to think about what he was going to say before he spoke. 

"Well... I mean, its not like you are going to be doing anything else, and I think it would be fun. We could watch a movie or something on my laptop." He suggested, smiling nonchalantly after recovering from Keith's harsh comment.

"Yeah but.. You hate me. We are "rivals" aren't we?" He asked Lance, still harsh in tone, but that was more or less because he was starting to get rather nervous. No way, Lance actually wanted to hang out with him...? Like, he seriously just wanted to hang out...? It was kind of hard to believe... even if he had been showing up every morning at his apartment to walk him into class. He thought it was just to mock him.. but this seemed a bit more genuine than Keith was willing to believe.

"Um, kind of.. I mean I still totally hate you for being an asshole, but I had.." He paused dramatically and struck a pose. "A change of heart. And besides, you seem lonely. You could use some good solid company. Plus, Hunk could cook something for us, and dude, he is actually a cooking god. You don't even understand, it's amazing." He said, his blue eyes shining with hope and determination. Keith gulped, his cheeks growing red.   _No fucking way... did he actually want him over...? And he looks so cute and excited..._ There was no way he could say no. But there was also no way in hell he could say yes that easily. 

"I don't know, I have homework and--"

"You totally will have time to do it later. Great, I'll pick you up then around 3ish. I have some stuff to do before hand, but I'll get you right after." Lance said, giving him the thumbs up before he turned forward. Class started. Keith swore to himself. He did not say yes. What the hell was wrong with this guy..? Just going around like he ruled the place... Yet there was a part of Keith that wouldn't stop smiling. He didn't get it, not really... Why did he have to like this asshole? Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair, doing everything he could to avoid glancing over at the Cuban boy next to him. God... Why did this have to happen to him?

Class ended. Lance walked Keith back to his apartment, not saying much other than blabbering about how boring class had been. And just like that he left Keith at his apartment. Keith walked inside, pausing for a long moment before he dropped his bags and hid his face in his hands. "Shit."

He thought he had controlled his crush on Lance. He thought that he had convinced himself that Lance was an asshole and that he was doing all of this just to spite him. He really didn't though. Holy hell... He was only growing more and more fond of Lance by the day.

He did these weird things... he stayed with him even when he pushed him away. He didn't laugh at him when he was awkward, and he seemed to understand it when Keith stayed silent... he understood that it was better if he kept talking, even if it was something simple. Keith didn't like this feeling at all... in part because he was afraid that he would find himself set off to the side alone. So why was it that he couldn't just let it all go?

Keith remained like this until the moment there was a knock on the door, hours later. Lance was there to pick him up, just like he said.


	5. Movies Are For Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying it thus far! I'm still open for recommendations and feedback any time! I hope this isn't going too quickly-- but hey whatever! Hope you enjoy!

Lance came right on time. He didn't know what else he expected, but there was Lance, standing at his door with a smile on his face. It was hard to come up with a real reason as to why Lance was doing this, but Keith had to admit.. It made him slightly happy. This whole time he had been extremely confused and doubtful as to whether or not this whole little thing they had going was just one of Lance's dumb plans to get back at him. However it seemed like maybe there was a serious chance that this was... well that this was actually going where he thought it was going. Keith wasn't one to get his hopes up much, especially when it came to this sort of thing. But with Lance it was really hard not to. "You actually came. I half expected you not to show up." Keith said after a moment, rubbing his arm awkwardly. He was still dressed nice enough... he changed just in case Lance did come by. Keith was currently wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black shirt with a red and black hoodie tied around his waist, in case he got cold. His hair was combed as nicely as he could get it, although it was still rather fluffy and messy. Lance seemed to be wearing the same clothes as he was this morning, although that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Lance always seemed to look good, no matter what he was wearing.

"Of course I came. Did you think I would stand you up? " Lance asked, laughing a bit. Keith always seemed so skeptical of him... and perhaps for good reason. But hey, that was why he was doing all of this. The Cuban male looked Keith over carefully, crossing his arms after a second. He changed just for this..? That was cute. After a second Lance shook his head. "You know Keith, its really cute how you get so worried. But I am a true gentleman, I never stand up my dates~" He hummed, getting a rather sharp glare from Keith after that. It was deserved, for sure. But hey, it was so worth it. Whenever he flirted with him, Lance noticed that Keith blushed ever so slightly, even if Keith sputtered some nasty comment in response.

"Oh sure. Just like you don't flirt with everything that walks your way." He said, Lance frowning at that.

"Hey! I don't flirt with everyone. I pick and choose carefully. Feel honored you are apart of that."

"Can you please shut up? I'm going to go back inside my apartment." Keith threatened, Lance shaking his head and quickly beginning to walk along. Keith smiled to himself a bit. At least he was listening now. Kind of. The black haired male sighed and shook his head for a second as he locked up the door to his apartment. God... did Lance just openly admit that he flirted with him? His found his cheeks growing hotter as the thought finally began to sink in. Shit. He groaned, running a hand through his hair before he followed behind the other male. This was not good. Why was it so hard just to ignore what he said? Why couldn't he just push past him like he did with everyone else? He didn't really get it at all. Gosh, he's been saying that a lot lately. Oh well.. Lance turned back for a moment to check to see if Keith was following, a smile still on his face as he did so.

"Hey Keith?"

"What?"

"Why do you always look like you're about to blow someone's brains out?"

"What?" Keith gave him a weird look.

"Well, I mean, you always look you are ready to fight someone. When I first met you I swore you were a delinquent. You just have this scary look about you. " Lance paused, thinking for a second. "Its not good for your skin to be always scowling. You know, I have a good product to help protect from wrinkles. "

"Wait, you use skin products to protect your skin from wrinkles..? What are you, a 50 year old woman?" Keith looked at him confused. Did he seriously do that sort of thing? That was weird... but it would explain his unnaturally good looking skin.

"Yeah! Well I'm not an old lady, but I do use that stuff. Its great really! Not only does it totally help you relax, but I don't want to end up an ugly old hag. My older sister Emilia used to let me try out all her products with her, and so it's kind of just become a part of my daily routine now." Lance exclaimed, walking alongside of Keith now instead of in front of him. This was actually the longest conversation the two had ever had before. It was rather nice. Lance wanted to keep it going.

"You have a sister?" Keith then asked, a bit surprised. He really didn't know a lot about Lance after all outside of class... He had always been a bit curious... and since they were actually talking to each other normally..

"Yup. I actually have 3 sisters. My older sisters Emilia, Sara, and my younger sister Rosa. Then there's my older brother Andres, and the twins Julio and Ian. Andres is married so there's also his wife Marissa and her brother West. " Keith's eyes were wide. _Holy shit--_

"Oh my god, that's _a lot._ Like-- how do you even fit so many people in one household?" Keith was quite intrigued now. Lance grinned. Thank god for his abnormally large family. It seemed to be the one thing that Keith was actually willing to talk about.

"Its tight, but Mama always made it work. We used to share rooms and stuff. It was actually really good preparation for college. I'm so used to sharing a room with someone it was no big deal."

"Wow... that's rather impressive..." Keith said, going silent after that, thinking about his own "family". There was Shiro and his family but... that was really all he had. He didn't know his mother or his dad. Apparently his mom had died when he was just a year old, and his dad disappeared around that time leaving Keith alone. He had been put in the foster care system, and when he was around 10 Shiro's family finally adopted him for good. Although even then it was really just himself and Shiro. It was hard to imagine so many people living together and sharing meals... but Keith liked the idea. It seemed fun and far less lonely. "It seems like it would be fun to have so many siblings."

"It is. I gotta say, sometimes I miss them a lot. Although they can be annoying as hell. Like this one time when Sara first started college she kept coming back home and stealing my clothes so she could convince people that she had a boyfriend. That was before she came out as gay though. But it was so damn annoying. Like I would wake up and go try and find some clothes for school and they'd just not be there! I had like three shirts left by the end of the semester. " Lance frowned as if it had just happened. Keith chuckled a little bit. Lance then stopped in his tracks, staring at the male seriously. "Holy shit. Did you just laugh? "

"What...?"

"Holy fucking shit! I totally did! You just laughed!" Lance pointed at Keith, his eyes shining with excitement.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Yes I laughed a little bit-- Its not that abnormal.."

"Dude, I have known you for like, months, and I haven't seen you laugh once. A smile is rare for you. Let alone a laugh." Lance grinned then, jumping up and fist bumping before he grabbed his phone. He started to type furiously, putting it away after a second. "Sorry man. I had to write down that this actually happened. Oh god.. I cant believe my stupid shirt stealing sister was what got you to laugh." Keith frowned and crossed his arms.

"Sorry for finding it funny." He said sourly, however Lance shook his head.

"No no! Its a good thing. I just didn't expect it to be that funny. "

"I mean.. I guess I just like hearing about other people's siblings. I don't have any so I guess it's fun to imagine what its like..." He shrugged, Lance then wrapping an arm around his shoulder playfully.

"Aw.. Sentimental Keith. Its ok! You wont have to be all alone and emo any more! Lance is here to make it all better." He pat his head. Keith punched him in he stomach. "OW--- Nooooo, betrayal!" He cried, dramatically falling to the ground. Keith stared at him for a moment before he looked up and kept walking. "Noooo Keith! Come back! I'm coming, I'm coming!!"

Keith didn't want to admit it, but that walk had been the best walk he had ever taken. He didn't really think that this sort of thing was possible but.. Being with Lance was fun. Hell if he ever said it out loud, but it was more fun than he thought it would be. They hadn't even gotten to his dorm yet. Keith couldn't help but feel a bit lighter after that. This was going well. They soon arrived to Lance's dorm. Lance opened the door and let him in before he closed the door behind them. There was two bed in the room, and it was pretty small. Thinking about it, it was really lucky that Keith had Shiro. He didn't have to stay in one of these small cramped up rooms. It didn't seem too comfortable. At all. "This is your room?" He asked, slightly unimpressed.

"Its small, but its home. You can sit on my bed there. Ill go see how Hunk is doing with the food and then it is movie time!" Lance exclaimed as he then walked back out of the dorm room, leaving Keith all alone. He looked around for a second, feeling a bit nervous. This was Lance's bed... in his room. And he was alone in it. Keith decided to look around to distract himself from it. There were a few posters around, and it was pretty easy to tell which ones belonged to which roommate. Lance had a bunch of anime posters around, along with a few figures on  his desk. The other side of he room had pictures of space, and one of a rock that said "You Rock My World". It was over all pretty plain, but somehow fitting. It was also clean, which meant either Lance was surprisingly good at house keeping or he had actually picked up for Keith to come over. Both ideas seemed rather nice. It was only a few moment later before Lance walked back in, and a larger male came in behind him.

"Hey sorry for the wait. This is Hunk, my roommate and best friend. We have been in the same school since elementary school." Lance said, patting Hunk's shoulder.

"Yeah. Its nice to meet you Keith. I've heard a lot about you." The male said, smiling pleasantly before he set down several large plates filled with a variety of yummy looking snacks. He didn't know what any of them were, but they all looked delicious. One looked like a long baked stick with cinnamon and sugar on it, one looked like mini burritos, there was a couple of really good looking brownies and what seemed to be pudding cups as well. "Lance thought that you should get a taste of 'his culture' so I made churros and mini burritos. " Lance grinned and nodded.

"Yes! My culture! This is the food of my people! And no one can make it better than Hunk! Maybe Mama, but no one can beat her paellas. Sorry Hunk." He said with laugh, Hunk smiling back.

"Cant argue with that. She makes the best food. Out of seemingly nothing." Hunk seemed to admire this lady. So did Keith. She had so many kids and still managed to cook. That was impressive.

"Alright! Enough chit chat. Time for the serious business of watching a movie! Keith, grab whatever food you want. " Lance said as he grabbed his laptop and began to scroll through Netflix. Keith did so, grabbing one of the 'chiros' or whatever they were and munching on it. It tasted like heaven, but he didn't exactly know how to express that so he just grabbed the whole plate of them and started to eat them all. Hunk laughed at it, and although Keith felt bad for stealing them all, he also was rather pleased with himself. They were really good after all. After Lance had finally picked a movie he set the laptop on the chair desk in front of them, lowering the shades so the room was dark. He then sat down next to Keith, reaching over and grabbing a churro as it started. Turns out, Lance was a fan of bad Syfy movies. So they sat there watching a terrible movie called "Airplane Vs. Volcano".  Keith sat silently, looking at the movie screen for about two minutes before his attention turned towards Lance. He was really close... so close he could feel the heat coming off of his body. Keith turned back towards the movie, blushing a bit. Why was it that he was so perfect..? The movie was only an hour long, but it felt like an eternity sitting there next to Lance. By the end of it Keith had eaten most of the churros, Hunk had fallen asleep, and Lance's arm was touching Keith's. That may not have seemed like a big deal, but it totally was. Once the credits began to roll Lance stretched out, grinning.

"That was great! Really, a cinematic masterpiece. I mean, not as good as the Breakfast Club or Moana. But still really good." He nodded, Keith giving him a look.

"Lance that movie was terrible." he said bluntly, Lance nodding.

"That's what makes it so good! Its so bad you have to like it!" He exclaimed, pausing suddenly as he looked at Keith. They were close, he finally noticed. For a brief moment he found himself compelled to lean closer to him... his eyes falling over to his lips for a moment. He quickly shook his head however and forced himself to look back up at Keith's eyes.

"I don't get it... But I guess it was... entertaining... kind of." Keith said, looking away from him. Suddenly the room felt a whole lot smaller, and Lance felt a whole lot closer. Keith couldn't handle it. "Well, thanks for the food and movie. I'm gonna go." He said, about to walk out before Lance grabbed his arm.

"Wait-- I mean. Thanks for coming. I know I've been annoying the hell out of you lately but.. I had a lot of fun, and I like spending time with you so.. Youre welcome to come back if you want." He said, actually blushing a bit himself. This wasn't a date or anything but... Somehow it felt a lot more intimate than it should have.

"Oh.. I-I'll think about it." Keith responded, blushing as he turned around and took the doorknob in hand. "Ill see you tomorrow morning." He said softly before walking out.

Lance stood there in the dark of his room, a dark blush on his face before he grinned and almost screamed. "Hunk! Did you hear that?! He said he wants to see me in the morning!!!" He exclaimed, Hunk grumbling as he slowly opened his eyes. "He actually had fun today... I was so nervous! Thank god... " It was a surprise for sure. For a week he had been trying to get Keith to loosen up a bit. For a week he had been walking him to and from class trying to get him to talk, to laugh, to smile... and finally today not only did he get to see Keith laugh, but they had a real conversation... and he said he had fun. This was a major success, and Lance couldn't have felt happier. Maybe falling for the mullet wasn't as bad of a curse as he first thought it to be.


	6. How Fast Can You Run?

It was done. Never in a million years would he have expected this to happen yet... it was happening. How did this even happen...? Not to say it wasn't a happy feeling, because, to be frank, it was. He had never felt so damn giddy in his entire life. Not even when Shiro first let him go out on a motorcycle by himself. This was different and weird and.... Needless to say he wasn't sure how to handle it. Things had been going extremely well between Lance and Keith. Their movie date had been really successful. It was fun and the whole time he felt this weird sense of being at ease but also beyond nervous. Emotions weren't exactly his forte, and well... it seemed he was going to need to start understanding that shit more.

"Keith... you've been laying in bed for hours. I need you to get up and help me with picking up." Shiros voice came through the door, nagging him to once again yet up. Yeah, he knew he needed to get up. Shiro had only told him a million times by now. It was just... it was hard. All he wanted to do was lay around and try and think his way through this situation, yet it wasn't happening.

"Shiro...? Can we talk?" He asked, mumbling into his pillow as proceeded to lay face down on his bed. Shiro instantly came inside, not saying anything else about having him get up. When Keith asked to talk it was usually serious, and well.... Shiro was just that kind of guy anyways. He would always drop whatever it was that he was doing just to help out. He was the closest thing he had to a dad.

"What's wrong Keith? " He asked, his voice laced with concern as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared." That was all he could manage to say before he retreated back into hiding, not really wanting to face the reality of the situation quite yet. Shiro sighed, sitting there for a moment as he waited for Keith to continue. It took about two minutes before he did. "I'm scared of Lance... I guess. "

"Why would you be scared of him? Did he try to do something to you?? I thought you two were getting along really well lately." he said with a small frown, Keith then slowly sitting up.

"No... that's just the problem... its been going really well and.... Every time I see his stupid face its like everything just gets so much... lighter. That scares me...." Keith looked down, shaking a bit as he hugged his pillow, looking down. "I really enjoy the time we spend together. Every moment we talk its like the rest of the world doesn't matter... but I'm afraid of what will happen if I lose that. I'm not the best with this stuff Shiro, you know that. Hell this was the first real date I ever went on. Everything felt so normal and natural and that terrifies me.." He muttered. They had went to class together the next day, and talked... but slowly Keith had pulled away. Thankfully the weekend allowed him to do that. He didn't know how to handle this. He wanted to be surrounded by Lance every second of the day, to be the one who was most important to him. Yet something was nagging him... way in the back of his heart. What if he lost this... What would happen if he lost Lance and this was all just some silly game Lance was playing. They had spoken about it before, sure, but it all seemed to perfect to be real. It felt as if he was trying to run as fast as he could to be with him, yet he always managed to mess up, to fall down at some point. Even if he did nothing wrong it didn't make him feel any better about this.

"Oh... Keith... I'm sorry you are feeling that way but.. I think the best thing to do is to just talk to Lance about it. Sure it can be really scary, trust me. I know. But if you don't at least talk to him about it, then nothing will change. And you know, it is scary liking someone. Even if Lance really likes you back, its terrifying." Shiro smiled, Keith frowning at that.

"I don't like him..." He tried to convince himself, although at this point they both already knew it was a lie. He was trying to avoid the idea again. "But how do I tell him that I'm scared?? That's weird.... why would any one be scared over a stupid little crush?? There's nothing to be afraid of yet here I am hiding away in my room because its terrifies me. " Shiro paused a moment before he suddenly got an idea, a smile forming on his lips. 

"Well... If you are so scared about how he feels for you and losing him, why don't you just ask him on a date yourself? You two have already gone on one, and what harm could it do? Maybe it'll start to clear things up a bit for you." He suggested, Keith nearly dying at the mere thought of that.

"What?! Are you crazy???? A date?? How could I ask him on a date??? I honestly don't know what sort of drugs you are on, but there is no way in fucking hell that I would ever even think of asking him on a date!!! What if he says no?? Or worse what if he says yes??? That's like digging myself into a hole that I cant get out of!! Jesus Shiro, why would you even...."

"You know it's a good idea. I get that it's scary and all but I honestly think that this is the best way to handle your problem. Why don't you take him on a ride or something? Go to that little café you like so much? It's not a big deal, it doesn't have to be huge or romantic." Shiro grinned a bit at Keith's dumbfounded expression. Ah, it was at least nice to see him invested in something like this. "Annnnd if it goes wrong then you can just come home to me and we can talk about it again, watch movies, and be done with it! There's no big deal, plus.... Ill be honest with you Keith. I really think he is into you. Come on, just the fact that he comes here every damn morning to bring you to class should say enough." He said with a grin before he proceeded to stand up. He pat Keith's shoulder before he messed up his hair a bit, proceeding to leave the room then. "You tell me what you decide! I have a mountain of dishes that need to be conquered."

Keith sat there in his room, staring off into space. No way... there was no way he was going to actually _ask_ Lance on a date. God.... that was impossible right..? Not to mention but how would he do it??? There were options but... He didn't know what he was doing, nor how the hell he would manage to do this.

It took five hours. Five. After five hours of thinking deeply about this he proceeded to write a letter inviting Lance out for a ride and coffee date Wednesday after classes. He then walked all the way to the post office and put it in Lance's box, staring at the box for 30 minutes in disbelief at what he did before he decided to run away again and hide in his room until whenever it would be that he would be hearing from Lance. The letter was the only thing Keith could think of that wasn't going up to him and asking him right off. So he went with the lamest other idea he could come up with.

and so he waited, trying his best to not run away from the creeping feeling of anxiety that was building up with him every second that passed by.


	7. The Letter

_Dearest Lance,_

_I have officially decided that no matter what I try to do its going to come off as stupid, so here you go._

_I don't really understand you at all. Seriously, you're about as confusing as they come. That being said, whenever we are together I sort of feel less terrible. Its weird and cheesy, I know. But its sort of pointless to not say anything about it now. Your smile is enough to brighten up a whole room. Its creepy and weird, but also really... refreshing. You like strange things and I don't get what you like a lot of the time. I mean, you really like anime that much...? I don't get it at all. But that is also somewhat admirable. I don't know why, but it feels like whenever we talk I get to experience something new. Its scary but also exciting. Even your stupid eyes are different from anyone else's. That really pretty ocean blue. Sometimes when I look at them it feels like I'm at the ocean. Its calming and kind of... nice. I guess all those things combined makes me want to see you again. So meet me up at my apartment Wednesday after class. Bring a jacket._

_Sincerely,_

_Keith Kogane_

Lance nearly lost his shit completely after reading just the first line. You see, he had not at all been expecting anything like this coming from Keith. He did adore the mullet head beyond anything that was healthy, but that being said he didn't really think he was capable of something like this. Yet here Lance was, with a letter from Keith. One that was essentially confessing Keith's love for Lance as well as asking him on a date. So as one could imagine, Lance was completely losing it. "Hunk!!!!! Hunk Hunk Hunk HUNNNNKKKKKKKK" Lance yelled, running with letter in hand over to his best friend.

"What?" The male asked as he was currently busy writing a paper that was due the next day. He was almost done, but he still really needed to finish it before time ran out. Lance grinned, a ridiculously pleased expression on his face.   
 

"Read." He instructed, shoving the letter in Hunk's hands. Lance the went about trotting around the room, squealing to himself and looking far too happy. After Hunk finished he smiled and gave Lance a thumbs up.

"Aw that's adorable! He's like a small child sometimes... even if he is an asshole." Hunk said with a  well meaning smile, Lance nodding and nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"I cant believe it Hunk! I mean sure I thought he liked me, I mean why wouldn't he?? But I never thought that Keith Kogane of all people would end up writing a letter to ask me out on a date!! Its freaking adorable!!!! I mean, god... he's too perfect." The male sighed happily as he proceeded to take the letter back and hug it close to himself. Ah... there was nothing in the world right now that could ruin this giddy mood. Why on earth did Keith have to be so god damn cute? It was hard to say, but he was sure glad that things were turning out the way they were. This was like a dream come true. That being said, he began to wonder what sort of date he would be taken on. Keith mentioned bringing a jacket... so perhaps they were going to go on a walk or something. Not that Lance would ever complain about that, he was a huge fan of going out and walking around pretty places. But then again it was still somewhat odd for Keith... he didn't take him as the most adventurous of guys. At least, adventure in the sense of going for long walks. Lance thought long and hard about it, however wasn't able to come up with anything that was really brilliant.

"Why don't you just let it be? I know you're excited but just let it be a surprise. I'm sure whatever you guys end up doing, you'll be happy. " Hunk said after Lance went over all of his ideas with the male, including a mountain climbing adventure, romantic walk along the beach, as well as a surprise trip to the Himalayan mountains.

"I know I should just calm down... but I am way too excited! Ugh! Wednesday cant come soon enough..." He sighed dramatically, laying on top of Hunks bed then before he groaned. "Why is my life so hard?"

Hunk laughed at that and proceeded to write his paper while Lance groaned about how he wanted to see Keith then and there. Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing Klance, so any feedback would be wonderful! I will try my best to make this a good and enteraining fic!


End file.
